


late nights

by sunprince



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Fluff, also this turns into a chat fic for half of it im so sorry, are you sensing a trend in my fics so far, con calls jared a cunt as a joke idk if that matters, jared has insomnia and his boys are Here To Help, just some gay ass fluff, slurs???
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-10
Updated: 2017-07-10
Packaged: 2018-11-30 07:34:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11458983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunprince/pseuds/sunprince
Summary: jared cant sleep, but connor and evan are here for him.





	late nights

**Author's Note:**

> im fucking gay.

Jared couldn’t sleep. He just couldn’t. It was 3:38 in the morning on a school night, and Jared should absolutely be sleeping at this point, but it seemed like life just decided to kick his ass tonight.

He sighs loudly and dramatically, flipping over on his side and facing his nightstand. His eyes land on his phone, sitting on the hard surface and plugged into the charger. He hit the home button, making it light up. It was 3:40 now. 69 percent charged. Ha. Small miracles, huh?

Jared lets his hand drop against the bed limply, stuck in an internal debate. Usually he had no qualms with texting his boyfriends shitty stupid memes at this time, though they rarely woke up to it, seeing the image when they woke up next morning. He wants to message them, aiming for some sort of comfort, but that’d be pretty shitty on his part, he thinks. Just because he can’t sleep doesn’t mean Connor and Evan should suffer the same fate.

Really, though, half the time Connor was up just as late as Jared when his insomnia decided to fuck him over. He hums to himself before picking his phone up and opening up the group chat. He grins at the nicknames he’s given the other two, amusing himself more than he should.

**[From: j fineman]**

who up hit like

**[From: j fineman]**

ya boy cant sleep as usual

It wasn’t long before he received a response.

**[From: gerard way]**

youre lucky i wasnt completely passed out yet

 _'Fuck. Nice work, Kleinman. He was almost asleep and you had to wake him,'_ Jared thinks to himself.

**[From: bee]**

Well, Im up now.. You ok, jared?

_'Fuck! Shit!'_

**[From: j fineman]**

shit i didnt actually expect to wake u guys

**[From: gerard way]**

well we’re up, u alright?

Jared sighs, feeling selfish. Well, no turning back now. Already woke them up like a dick.

**[From: j fineman]**

i mean yeah? my dumb ass just cant fuckin sleep u kno th deal lmao

**[From: bee]**

You need anything? I can come over or bring you something?

**[From: gerard way]**

u know i dont give a fuck about walking over there

Jared pauses for a moment. He absolutely wants them over, he really wants it. As much as he decided not to admit it often, he absolutely loves being cuddled and held more than anything. But they’ve got school and it’s early as all hell. What kind of shitty boyfriend would he be if he made them come over at this time?

**[From: j fineman]**

nah nah nah chill im ok its like 4 am im fine wow can u hear tht im yawnin already

**[From: gerard way]**

well would u look at that im on my way already but instead im just coming to kick your ass

**[From: j fineman]**

uhhhhh wtf bitch i didnt do nothin????

**[From: gerard way]**

ur hiding your fucking feelings again cunt im coming there to crush them out of u when i hold your dumb ass

Jared chuckled to himself, feeling his heart swell just a bit from what the boy was saying, whether it was littered with good natured names or not.

**[From: j fineman]**

uhhh????? wheres th proof i dont see one ur not a fuckin cop

**[From: bee]**

While this is truly riveting to watch Im heading over too jared ill be right there

**[From: j fineman]**

wait shit what the fuck ev u gotta sleep get ur ass back in bed right th fuck now

**[From: bee]**

Nope connors coming so am I you cant stop me

**[From: j fineman]**

damn what a fate……..my two bfs……………coming to my house…….srsly tho u guys are gonna be tired as shit tomorrow

**[From: gerard way]**

when am i not tired at school

**[From: j fineman]**

shit u right

**[From: bee]**

I dont really care as long as you get some sleep

Jared’s already huge grin widens even more.

**[From: j fineman]**

damn thats fuckin gay evan

**[From: bee]**

Thanks I try

Jared turns as he hears a light tapping on his window, spotting a mop of hair poking out from behind it. His phone buzzes and he glances at it for a moment.

**[From: gerard way]**

knock knock its knuckles

**[From: j fineman]**

I Love You.

Jared pops open his window, grabbing Connor’s hand and letting him climb in. Connor shoots him a loose, sleepy grin before holding his arms open and lifting his eyebrows in a silent question. Jared answers almost immediately, throwing himself into the taller boy’s large arms and squeezing tightly. He feels Connor squeeze back just as tight and grins. Both their phones buzz this time and Jared looks down, seeing the notification flash brightly on the lock screen.

**[From: bee]**

Im almost there!

Jared releases Connor, heading over to his window and popping his head out curiously. He spots a figure speed walking towards his home, an item clutched in its hand. The figure, who is clearly Evan, makes it to the window and starts climbing in. He hands Jared the item, which he now sees is a thermos, and pulls himself in. 

Jared is the one who holds his arms out this time to Evan, who quickly pulls the shorter boy into his arms. Jared pats his back lightly a couple times before lifting up the thermos in question as Evan turns to embrace Connor. “What’s the deal with this, babe?” 

Evan give him a light smile, nodding his head once slightly towards the bottle. “It’s hot chocolate. I, uh, I thought it’d help you sleep a little better.” His smile turns a bit sheepish. “It’s not super well made. I kinda rushed because I was halfway through making it when Connor said he was on his way. And-And I don’t know if you even wanted it, but-“ He stops as Jared shakes his head, unscrewing the cap of the thermos.

“Calm, Ev. You know I love hot chocolate, don’t worry yourself.” He says with a grin. He takes a sip as he leads the two to his bed, sitting himself down first. He blinks, pleased with the taste. “This is good as hell, rushed or not.” He smiles over at Evan as he sits beside Jared, Connor on the shortest boy’s other side. “Thanks, sweetheart.” He says, planting a kiss on Evan’s cheek. 

Jared offers the open bottle to Connor, tilting his head. “Want some?” Connor hums and nods at him, taking the drink. Jared’s smile turns into a smirk and he chuckles to himself as he mutters, “Take a fuckin' sip, babe.”, his chuckles turning into as close as he can get to full blown laughter without waking up his parents as Connor chokes on the drink slightly. 

Connor moves it from his mouth, shaking his head and snickering along with Jared and Evan, who had joined in, shoving Jared’s shoulder ever so slightly. “Damn asshole.” He says, no malice behind his words. Jared claps his hands together lightly a few times in amusement. “I’m hilarious, thank you.”

Connor rolls his eyes good naturedly, handing the drink back to Jared and turning to sprawl out across the boy’s bed. Jared takes another big sip before screwing the cap back on and placing the bottle on his nightstand beside his phone. He snorts over at Connor, patting his boy’s stomach. “Make yourself at home, huh.” He jokes, Connor grunting in response.

“Don’t worry, I did.” He says, earning another snort from Jared. The shorter boy shifts over, curling up beside Connor and placing his head on the boy’s chest, before gesturing at Evan to follow. Evan smiles, laying himself down behind Jared. 

Connor folds an arm behind his head, his other hand coming down to runs his fingers through Jared’s vaguely greasy hair. Jared hums softly, eyes falling closed. 

“Finally sleepy, Jarebear?” Connor asks, chuckling quietly. Jared snorts back, humming lightly. “Mm, yeah.” He sighs. The warmth from Connor’s chest against his front and Evan’s chest pressed against his back has him lulled to sleep in no time, but not before he mumbles, “Love you guys…”

“Love you too, Jared.” is the response from two different boys, and Jared conks out with a smile on his face.


End file.
